The Third Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) will provide a unique opportunity for outstanding scientists to convene and exchange information on recent findings in alcohol-related research. The proposed international meeting will be held June 8-13 of 1986 in Helsinki, Finland. In keeping with ISBRA guidelines every second congress is to be held outside of the United States. The first congress was in Munich, Germany in 1982, the second in Santa Fe, USA in 1984 and the third ISBRA congress is to take place in Helsinki, Finland in 1986. Helsinki was selected as the next ISBRA site for a number of important reasons. Helsinki is a major center of alcohol research with a long tradition of scientific activities as well as financial support of alcohol research. It is a part of the rapidly growing program of alcohol research in the Scandinavian countries. Helsinki has an ideal set of convention facilities and its location allows for direct airline connections not only with Europe and North America but with Japan as well. The basic purpose of the congress is to encourage alcohol-related research by providing a forum for the full exchange of scientific information among researchers from many countries around the world. It should be noted that special provisions will be made to include young scientists in order to promote and facilitate the future development of alcohol-related information.